


They Misinterpret Us

by Gassu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers: Age of Ultron (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age of Ultron spoilers, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Gen, M/M, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gassu/pseuds/Gassu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is mostly told from Bruce's view so it doesn't tell what Tony thinks or how he will act as to what Bruce has done here, so yay.</p><p>Anyway, this was just something I wrote just about now, because I couldn't sleep and I can't get the movie out of my head at all really. And of course I don't remember everything that happened in it, because there was a lot of thing happening there.</p><p>I still have to go to read for exams and all... Oh well. Sleep.</p></blockquote>





	They Misinterpret Us

They got the scepter – Loki’s scepter – from Sokovia and now they are back at the Avengers Tower. Tony’s got something in his mind. He is quiet, far too quiet. Bruce can’t get his mind stop from questioning it. Like something happened back there what he isn’t sharing with others. Though that is typical of him. Not sharing his darkest thoughts. But does this make Bruce hypocrite? Because he sure is not willing to share his own thoughts either. Well, not just to anyone.

But the thing is, Tony seems to share a lot with him, he has noticed. After Tony’s Mandarin incident, he told Bruce what happened and he told what his thoughts were. He has told him so much in the time they have been living and working in same place. And now, when they are at the Tower, Tony shares his idea. It’s brilliant, it’s unbelievable, it’s frightening. Bruce says no, but Tony doesn’t want to do this alone. He needs him. He wants him to help him with this. And Bruce is not sure why and in the end his own curiosity about the project takes over and he promises to help him with this. Somehow he ends up promising not to tell the others about it too.

_The Ultron –project._

* * *

 

They work together for three days. It’s hard. Things don’t work as they should. Creating new AI is like trying to create a new life without success. It’s still frightening, Bruce thinks. Yet he can’t stop glancing at Tony and notice how deeply he is into the project and how it affects himself when he sees his friend like this. Something warm flutters in his chest and Bruce ignores those feelings as fast as he registers them.

Yeah, it’s frightening.

* * *

 

They left JARVIS to take care of the project while they got to the party that was held in the Tower. Everyone was having their fun, sharing jokes and telling stories. Rhodey tried to impress people with his War Machine stories, but the Avengers were not impressed. Of course not, their line of work was pretty hectic sometimes. Bruce is sitting on his chair at the bar and looking at the people around them and tries to enjoy this. Friends, _family_. But he can’t stop glancing over at Tony time to time. This what he has been feeling for a while now, it’s not good, but because Bruce is selfish person he thinks it’s not that bad either. It’s just that Tony would never feel like he does about him. So he stays quiet and glances around before settling to look at Natasha talking with people. She seems to enjoy this too and Bruce smiles how their ‘little family’ life has affected at them all.

It’s then when Steve comes over and notices him looking at Natasha’s direction. It also seems to make their captain believe that he is interested at Natasha. Bruce feels embarrassed, because that’s not it. She isn’t the one he has feelings for, even though she certainly is attractive and she is nice when you get to know her truly, but they really aren’t that close yet. She is closed off like he is, like Tony is, like everybody of them are and that’s okay. Not everything has to be told, but she isn’t the one Bruce wants. She isn’t the one who Bruce has spent days and weeks to speak with in lab and sharing darkest thoughts. And working together in other aspects than him being big and green.

Sure it helps that Natasha came with the idea of lullaby for the Hulk and she has used it well, though they have noticed that there is a bit higher change for the Hulk to listen them when Tony tried it once, but something happened and Tony’s expression turned dark and he couldn’t do it himself anymore so Natasha got the job.

Maybe there was something that Tony didn’t like in that lullaby. Maybe it reminded about something and he couldn’t continue, but Bruce remembers how the Other Guy felt about it – he was worried, agitated – and he remembers how he himself felt a bit lost, because he thought that he had done something wrong back then. It turns out maybe it wasn’t something because of him, but he hasn’t asked about it from Tony either. It’s good to not remind Tony about his darkest thoughts sometimes.

* * *

 

Oh, everybody is so angry. He and Tony screwed up and their creation, Ultron, made a big mess. JARVIS is gone, because of Ultron and it hit Tony like ton of bricks and it hit Bruce too, because Bruce had considered JARVIS as close friend. They had become very close during his stay at the Tower and working in these labs that it was horrible to hear that one of his creation _(again, his creation)_ had done something so wrong. Now everything feels so weird, like he is disappointed at his own child for turning out to be messed up monster. And it’s so wrong. The feeling is wrong. He shouldn’t feel like this. Not of AI who is so wrong – and every Avenger is looking at them now. Ultron is gone and Tony looks at him and says things.

“Really? That’s it? You just roll over, show your belly every time somebody snarls.”

He answers back. “Only if I’ve created a murderbot.”

 _Only if I’ve created a monster._ And he thinks of himself and the moment of the accident in his lab. It’s so wrong, and why he keeps repeating these mistakes? Then he looks at Tony and notices that he isn’t paying any attention at him anymore. Bruce can’t stop the bang in his chest, the loneliness about this thing. Like he is the one left with cleaning up this mess alone. Tony tries to justify his actions and of course Bruce understands why he wanted this, he has similar feelings.

It just is a big mess now.

* * *

 

“You’re not alone in this.”

Bruce turns around to look at Tony and they are alone for now standing on the penthouse’s balcony. Together.

“I know you felt like I tried to shrug it off, but no. I feel horrible. JARVIS is gone, Ultron is fucked up mess and gone somewhere. What should I say?”

Bruce shakes his head. “Nothing. Don’t say anything. And no, I didn’t think you wouldn’t care what had happened. Of course you do. It’s same for me too.”

They share a quiet moment and Tony smiles carefully. “I’m glad you’re here.” It of course surprises Bruce only a bit, but then he smiles back warily until Tony turns to look straight up at the stars.

“You and Romanoff, huh?”

And that’s something what surprises Bruce entirely. “Me and Romanoff?” Because no, no, no. Tony thinks he likes Natasha too? And now he is looking at him funnily, like Bruce is a bit dumb.

“Yeah. Steve told me and Thor about how you were watching her. And hey, it’s cool. Totally cool. You two are certainly the most uttermost people in our team and I think you could fit together really well to-” and Bruce cuts Tony’s sentence in short with a quick kiss and then he is retreating to his own space again, blushing deeply. _Because dammit Steve, he isn’t having any feelings towards Natasha!_ Bruce glances carefully at Tony, who looks like he is shot with electricity. He is so stunned there and quiet and looking back at Bruce until he clears his throat.

“Wow. I- Well- Wow.”

“Yeah. I – I don’t have feelings towards Natasha.” Because yeah, he doesn’t and he needs Tony to know this. Of course he is now scared that he is lost his close friend because of what he did, but apparently not, because now suddenly Tony is in his personal space and kissing him hard.

It’s relief, it’s something deeper. It’s frightening.

* * *

 

Everything was a mess.

There was the Maximoff twins and one of them manipulated their minds so that the Avengers were useless, except Clint and Tony, and gosh, Tony had to use his and Bruce’s creation – Veronica – to stop the rampaging Hulk and Bruce feels he is a bit more monster than he was before.

There was moment where Ultron made even bigger mess. There was moment when the Maximoff twins started helping them.

There was moment where JARVIS came back and gosh was he beautiful sight.

There was a moment where Tony got Bruce to help him with finishing Vision and programming him, and Vision was the one where Bruce felt how proud he was of him and it still felt so weird.

There was also a moment where Natasha came to his personal space and made it clear that she doesn’t seek for any kind of romantic relationship with him _(apparently Thor had mentioned something to her about it, dammit Thor)_ and he said to her too that _no, he doesn’t either_ , because he is utterly fallen for Tony and Natasha smiles.

“Yeah, I thought as much.” She says, and it’s music to Bruce’s ears, because of course she would notice it when no one else would.

And then they get back to the battle and fight together like they should be.

* * *

 

It’s just then when Hulk had thrown Ultron out of the stolen plane that he thinks that it’s probably better to just leave. Tony needs to sort things out after this mess and Bruce has been _very bad boy_ and gosh, these people may want to arrest him anyway sooner or later because of the mess Hulk had made when he was out of control. No one will understand the monster who, after making a mess, is now trying to make everything alright again.

But Tony… Tony understands and that’s the problem. Bruce will only make him the country’s next number one enemy. Not to forget the other Avengers too. He will only take them down with his alter ego. So when Natasha asks him to return, he turns off the call and leaves.

It will break Tony’s heart when he will hear that Bruce doesn’t plan to return, but at least he is safe from him and Tony will have Pepper. (He isn't sure how their relationship is.)

But at least he can still try to protect what these people still have.

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly told from Bruce's view so it doesn't tell what Tony thinks or how he will act as to what Bruce has done here, so yay.
> 
> Anyway, this was just something I wrote just about now, because I couldn't sleep and I can't get the movie out of my head at all really. And of course I don't remember everything that happened in it, because there was a lot of thing happening there.
> 
> I still have to go to read for exams and all... Oh well. Sleep.


End file.
